Shall We Date? : Ninja Assassin
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: Shall we date:ninja assassin. She lost her parents at the age of 7 because they knew of a smuggling deal. She has spent the last 13 years holding on to her rage waiting to get her revenge. She has the will to end the man's life responsible for her parents death, now all she needs is a way to end his life without getting caught. That is when the vigilantes come in to play.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Um I started playing this game and… I seriously thought it would be different. I thought I would have more control over my female character but I didn't. I haven't completed the game yet but from what I have played… I hate the character I am being forced to play as. So I decided to create my own story and character. To add to this note… I don't really even pay much attention to the story so as I write this story** **I WILL BE MAKING SOME THINS UP.** **Anyway I don't own the characters from the game. Enjoy.**

 **Shall We Date? Ninja Assassin**

 **Chapter 1**

The young girl stood looking at the temple clenching the purse in her hand. Her long black hair shined in the moonlight swaying back and form from the cool breeze.

"My mother and father were innocent's victims they knew of a smuggling deal… on that night I lost everything and was left with this scar on my left eye as a reminded… that I was allowed to live… " She gritted her teeth in anger remembering the night it happened.

"I come now in hopes that you will assist me in avenging the death of my parents!" She yelled looking at the temple. She stood looking around nothing happening. She lowered her head smiling knowing this was a waste of her time.

"Tsk…" She turned to leave only to see a body fall to the ground from the shadows. She quickly reacted by withdrawing her two blades. She stood on guard slowly walking towards the body she crouched down looking at the fatal blow.

"What?" She asked confused only to be pulled back both her arms being held behind her back with a hand over her mouth.

"Mmm!" She growled looking back to see the blue haired man.

"I suggest to remain quite." He advised the young girl growled annoyed till everything around went black.

The bag over her head was pulled off she shut her eyes bringing her arms up shielding her from the bright lights in the room.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around.

"We heard your request." The tall man in a green kimono spoke walking to her. She quickly placed her hands to her hips to see her weapons were missing.

"I'm Kinishiro, and please you don't need to worry we won't hurt you." He insured she looked at him not really taking his word.

"Kotestu." She replied looking around on her guard.

"So you lost your parents to Tori?" He asked as Kotestu looked up at him.

"Yes…"

"What are you willing to do?" Kinishiro asked Kotestu glared up at the man.

"This man took everything I had and has now left me with one thing." Kotestu answered looking Kinishiro dead in the eye.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"Revenge…" She replied.

"Even if my hands must be tainted with blood I will justify the deaths of my parents!" She ensured.

"You are motivated… I see great potential in you, how would you like to join the vigilantes?" Kinishiro asked the request threw Kotestu back a bit.

"W-what?" She asked.

"Do you want to join the vigilantes?" He asked again.

"Yeah." Kotestu replied pressing her brows together nodding her response.

"Excellent, you don't have a place to stay do you?" Kinishiro asked Kotestu looked away slightly embarrassed.

"N-no, I don't but I'll be fine!" She replied.

"Why don't you stay with one of us, go ahead and pick someone." He smiled Kotestu looked at him with wide eyes. Did he just tell her to go live with one of these strangers?

"S-sir I really am fine, this is not necessary." Kotestu ensured.

"Nonsense what kind of man would I be if I left you out on the street!" He asked Kotestu sighed and closed her eyes.

 _"Screw it, I'll do it randomly."_ She thought turning around raising her hand pointing in the direction of the blue haired man.

"Aoi?" Kinishiro asked Kotestu opened her eyes to see him staring at her surprised.

"Wait…" Kotestu stood looking at her kidnapper.

"You have a good eye." He smiled flattered to have been picked.

"He'll take good care of you." Kinishiro smiled patting her on the shoulder.

"Looks like I'm stuck babysitting." He commented Kotestu stood eye twitching slightly annoyed by the title.

"Please take care of me sir." She forced herself to say with a forced smiled. Aoi glanced at Kotestu who made her jump as he looked her up and down.

"On second thought, this may not turn out to be so bad." He smirked making her blush.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Kotestu asked herself sighing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hope the story is enjoyable the chapters are short because… that is how long they are in the game. Anyway they will begin to be a bit longer (hopefully).**

 **Chapter 2**

"We're here." Aoi announced sliding the doors opened both walking in Aoi removed his shoes looking back at Kotestu.

"Make yourself at home, I'm going to go and see if I have an extra futon." Kotestu nodded looking around the room. She stepped into the room looking around till something caught her attention. She looked down to see the blade laying under some books she bent down picking it up looking at it, she pulled the sheath gasping to see how shiny the blade was. She could see her reflection the scar on her eye she slide the blade back.

"You will pay…" She growled her black hair sliding down touching her cheek, she looked over at the stray stand she ran her fingers threw it; Kotestu stood at the balcony staring off into the night she held on to the blade she had found. A tear ran down her cheek surprising her she blinked seeing more streaming down her cheek.

"Nh…" She gritted her teeth wiping the tears away angrily.

"No more…" She spoke looking up grabbing her long black hair.

"I vow to avenge your deaths… to never be scared… I vow never to cry again!" She yelled cutting her hair Aoi stood wide eye. Kotestu pulled her long hair in front of her letting the breeze take it away. Kotestu stood watching her hair fly away her short hair swayed back in forth.

"You…" Aoi spoke Kotestu looked back to see him standing in shock.

"What?" She asked annoyed to be started at.

"You really have uneven hair now." He commented Kotestu blushed to be criticized.

"Sorry! I forgot to tell you I'm not a hairdresser!" She growled Aoi sighed shaking his head.

"Well I am, now come here and I'll fix it for you." He offered Kotestu looked at him slightly embarrassed.

"If you wanted to cut it that badly you could have told me."

Kotestu sat on the floor as Aoi fixed her uneven hair Kotestu looked up at him, could a hairdresser really be part of the vigilantes?

"You have nice hair." Aoi commented.

"T-thank you."

"Very soft and shiny." He smiled stroking her Kotestu made a face looking up at him.

"Aoi, I am not a pet, so stop petting me." She grumbled making Aoi chuckle.

"Sorry."

"There finished." Aoi smiled handed her the mirror Kotestu blushed to see her hair now evenly cut.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, anyway I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"I don't have an extra futon, but you can sleep on mine I'll sleep on the floor." Aoi offered.

"I'm fine without a futon, I have burdened you enough for tonight." Kotestu replied.

"Its fine, I really don't it mind it at all. Besides what kind of man would I be if I let a lady sleep on the floor?" Aoi smiled Kotestu made a face she was tired and it was late she didn't have the strength to argue right now.

"If you insists." She sighed making her way to the futon.

 _Kotestu laid in bed sleeping till the sound of something crashing woke her. She opened her eyes looking up at the ceiling. Kotestu sat up looking in the direction of the noise._

 _"Now, I must apologize in advance for things having turned out like this, Sosuke" The man smiled lighting the cigar looking over at the man who glared up at him holding his dead wife in his arms. Tears streaming down his face teeth grinding together with anger._

 _"Tori…." Sosuke growled glaring up at the man who stood smiling looking down at him. Kotestu peeked through the opening of the two sliding doors her eyes widening in horror. A pool of blood circling the body of her dead mother. She sat in horror watching her father rise to his feet._

 _"F-father…"_

 _"Hehe don't worry I'll make your death quick and painless." The man laughed popping his knuckles walking towards him. The henchman threw a punch only to have it be caught._

 _"The hell?" He asked confused to see his punch be stopped the henchmen saw the room go upside down he groaned hitting the floor hard he gasped looking up to see Sosuke's fierce eyes glaring down at him. Sosuke had his bare foot on the man's throat while holding his arm. The henchmen panicked having short supply of air. Sosuke looked over at Tori breaking the man's neck under him. Sosuke turned his body his stare on Tori who chuckled shaking his head._

 _"Give him a blade." He smiled as one of the men threw a sword at him. Sosuke caught the sword waiting for his next opponent who stepped out smiling pulling his blade out. Sosuke slide his foot back readying himself. Kotestu sat watching as sparks flew in the room she sat in awe watching her father fight._

 _"He's so fast." Kotestu swallowed hard._

 _"AAhh!" The man screamed stepping back holding his wounds that had appeared almost out of nowhere. He stood looking at the slashes on his body._

 _"When… when did he land so many hits on me?" He growled bleeding glaring at Sosuke who stood staring at him._

 _"Quit fucking around and finish him!" Tori ordered the bleeding man dashed at Sosuke only to be blocked and cut more he stumbled back falling on to his butt he gasped wide eye to see Sosuke standing above bringing the blade down till a loud sound was heard. Sosuke stood still wide eye he raised his gaze to see his daughter's eyes wide like his through the crack of the open doors._

 _"Kotestu…?" He called out looking down to see the hole in his side bleeding. His blood splatter on the door some hitting Kotestu's face. Without thinking Kotestu quickly sprung into the room crying._

 _"Noo!" She yelled running to her father Tori lowered the gun still steaming from the shot._

 _"Get her." He ordered Kotestu sat sobbing clinging onto her father till he was pulled away._

 _"Let go!" She cried only to be held in front of Tori. She stood wide eye scared her body shaking with fear._

 _"I have wasted enough time here, and I am not about to let a little girl keep me here." He spoke pulling out the blade holding it to her face making her shake more._

 _"Please… n-no…" Kotestu cried watching the blade move back and forth in front of her._

 _"I-I don't want to die…" she cried._

 _"No? But you'd be joining your parents, are you sure?" He asked with a chuckle._

 _"Look at you. You're weak. I'll let you live because you are not worth killing. You will probably die somewhere alone." He smiled quickly moving his arm up Kotestu gasped falling back everything seemed to slow down around her. The blade cutting her left eye. Kotestu fell to the ground screaming in pain as her eye bleed._

 _"Burn this place down." Tori ordered leaving._

 _Kotestu stood on the hill alone watching as her home burned, the flames almost reaching the night sky. Her dark hair flowing in the wind. Her left eye closed from the cut her face stained with her blood._

"No…!" Kotestu cried opening her eyes to see Aoi holding her.

"Kotestu! Wake up please! It's alright!" Aoi assured holding her tight. Kotestu stopped screaming her body trembling as sweat trickled down her face.

"A dream…?" Kotestu panted coming to Aoi pulled away looking at her holding her face with his hands.

"Yes just a bad dream." Aoi assured Kotestu closed her eyes resting her head on his shoulder.

"Aoi… thank you…" Aoi sat looking down at her blushing petting her head.

"Don't mention it." He smiled holding her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Good news everyone! I have completely forgotten what happens in the "game". I know someone dies I remember that bit. Anyway I did say I would be making things up… Just didn't think I would have to start this early. So if anyone has played this "game" would you kindly refresh me? ):D Otherwise I'm just gonna make up everything. :P enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

The drunk man stumbled down the empty night street swaying back and forth humming to himself till he noticed the young dark hair girl standing alone outside the building.

"Hey cutie what are you doing out so late?" He asked only to have her walk down the dark alley.

"Eh? Hey where you going?" He laughed following after her he stood in the alley no one there. Till a shadow dropped from behind him a blade to his neck as the other held his hair keeping him still.

"Aah! W-what do you want?" He whimpered eyes on the blade that was held to his neck.

"Your life." They replied sliding the blade across his neck the blood spurting out as he gagged.

"Kotestu." The voice called Kotestu released the man letting him fall dead looking back to see Aoi.

"Why is Kinishiro sending us on minor jobs? These men we've killed have nothing to do with Tori." Kotestu commented watching as Aoi checked the man.

"That you know of." Aoi replied reading the paper.

"Take a look at this." Aoi spoke handing her the paper Kotestu read the paper bringing it down looking at Aoi shocked.

"This is-!"

"Yeah it's happening tonight." Aoi pressed his brows together looking at the direction of where they needed to go.

The group of men stood watching as the line of young woman walked boarding the boat. Aoi and Kotestu stood watching.

"Looks like we made it in time."

"Yeah." Kotestu replied watching as the human traffickers yelled at the kidnapped woman.

"They don't have many men guarding this place." Kotestu commented looking around.

"I'm going to guess this has been going on for some time, to see them so lax about it." Aoi spoke.

"Aoi." Kotestu called.

"What?" he asked looking back gasping quickly catching her twin blades.

"What are you doing?!" Aoi asked.

"I'm going in." Kotestu replied removing her pouches with her knives and other dangerous things.

"Without weapons?" Aoi asked as Kotestu adjusted her armor on her hands.

"I have you." Kotestu replied looking at him making him blush. Aoi cleared his throat looking away.

"What is your plan?" He asked.

"Kill from the inside out." She grinned heading out.

Kotestu hid behind a crate watching carefully trying to find a chance were she could blend into the line of woman without being noticed. The guards didn't seem too bright so her outfit shouldn't catch their attention.

"You whores need to move faster!" The man yelled Kotestu quickly dashed to the line ending up at the end her head hanging low her short black hair hiding her face best it could.

"Hurry up! Hurry!" The man yelled shoving them into the boat. Once inside Kotestu stood looking around to see two guards ensuring the woman were accounted for and chaining their cuffs to the long chain nailed to the wall.

 _"Two inside and three outside, this shouldn't be too hard."_ Kotestu smiled as she sat down waiting for the guard to come her way.

"Hands." The man grumbled standing in front of her, Kotestu raised her hands up for him.

"Huh? What the hell?" He asked confused only to be punched in the face making him stumble back.

"The fuck!?" He cursed holding his bleeding nose. Kotestu quickly stepped behind the man wrapping her fingers around his face pulling his head back breaking his neck on her shoulder.

"You little whore!" The other guard yelling running at her withdrawing his sword. Kotestu quickly brought her arm up the armor on her hand blocking the blow.

"What!?" the man asked confused as Kotestu took a step forward landing her fist to his side the man groaned feeling something break. The man stumbled back holding his side Kotestu walked towards him landed a combo hit on him making him fall to his knee groaning in pain. Kotestu grabbed the man the man's head bring it to her knee finishing him off. Kotestu whistled giving Aoi heads up that the area was clear.

"Got them all?" Aoi asked stepping in.

"Yeah, now help me unchain them." Kotestu replied.

"Here." Aoi called tossing her blades back to her Kotestu caught them tying them back on to waist. Aoi unchain the scared woman who were slightly confused as to what was going on. He glanced over at Kotestu to see a kind smile on her face.

"It's ok your safe now." She ensured Aoi smiled to see she did have a sweet side.

"So this is what he's been up." Kinishiro commented reading the paper that was found on Aoi and Kotetsu's first kill.

"We located the boat and freed the woman." Aoi informed.

"I see, good work."

"Kinishiro." Kotestu called.

"Yes?"

"These men, I understand they need to be stopped but why send us? We already know who the target is." Kotestu spoke looking at Kinishiro who sighed scratching the back of his head.

"The man you killed tonight, he was a close friend of Tori's." Kinishiro confessed.

"We know that Tori is in the smuggling business we need to find out who else is in this circle and take out as many as possible, these men answer to Tori because of the power he holds." Kinishiro explained. Kotestu couldn't hold back the grin on her face.

"Killing off his branches is sure to cause some fear into him right?" Kotestu asked.

"Maybe."

"Good, I want him to know that I will becoming for his head." Kotestu smiled leaving the room. Kinishiro sighed feeling a little unease to see her response.

"I feel tonight is a night worth celebrating!" Kotestu smiled pouring the drink into the two cups.

 _"This girl, she was just killing men not an hour ago and now she's celebrating like nothing."_ Aoi thought to himself drinking.

"Kotestu, what are you going once Tori is dead?" Aoi asked Kotestu looked at her drink a smile on her face.

"Live." She replied titling her cup drinking.

"I see." He replied silence passing the room it wasn't long till both bottle they had were empty.

"So, hairdresser?" Kotestu asked looking at him.

"Hm, yeah it's something I enjoy doing and making the hair pins." He replied his cheeks red from having consumes so much alcohol.

"They are pretty." She commented Aoi pulled the one he had in his hair letting his blue hair fall.

"This one is the first I've ever made." He smiled looking at his work.

"Really?" Kotestu asked leaning in looking at the details. Her cheeks equally red as Aoi's.

"Yeah I'm impressed to see it came out decent." He chuckled looking over at Kotestu whose eyes were fixed on the pin.

"I want to try something." He spoke.

"And what's that?" Kotestu asked looking back at him.

"I want to see what you look like with your hair pulled back." He replied Kotestu sat back shaking her head.

"No Aoi, i-it doesn't matter… I can't look pretty with this scar…" Kotestu replied placing her hand over her left eye, Aoi shook his head making his way to her sitting in front of her. Aoi pulled her short black hair back making it look nice placing the pen holding it back.

"There, see you look beautiful." Aoi smiled Kotestu blushed looking away pouting.

"Mmm…" Kotestu grumbled till Aoi placed his hands on her face his thumb caressing her scar making her gasp and look up at him.

"This must have hurt you so much…" Aoi frowned Kotestu sat wide eye unable to form words. Before she knew it Aoi had his lips on hers they sat for a brief moment with locked lips. Aoi pulled away his eyes on hers as Kotestu blinked looking away too embarrassed to keep eye contact.

"I-I-!" Kotestu stumbled with words Aoi chuckled finding her cute.

"I-air I need some air!" Kotestu finally answered crawling away. Aoi sat watching her leave a smile playing on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes I made Ichika a female. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

Kotestu stood looking around the area there were training logs and dummies made of straw propped up.

"A training ground?" Kotestu wonder.

"Takao Kotestu?" the voice spoke Kotestu looked back to see the young girl smiling at her.

"Yes." She replied.

"I'm glad you came, my name is Ichika! I'm in charge of keeping everyone's weapon sharp and deadly!" she giggled.

"I see," Kotestu replied.

"Your choice of weapon is the twin blades right?" Ichika asked.

"They are."

"Excellent, I've heard you have some fighting skills as well."

"I do," Kotestu replied unsure as to why she was called here so early.

"Very cool! Anyway I called you here for a reason!" Ichika finally announced as she pulled the fabric out. Kotestu stood tilting her head to the side as Ichika unfolded the item.

"I've created this for you." Ichika smiled holding out the grapping hook in front of Kotestu.

"Two teeth hook tied to a chain that you can use to pull your target to you." She explained with a smile. Kotestu took the new tool examining it.

"Try it out." Ichika grinned pointing towards the straw dummies. Kotestu stood a few feet away from the dummy she moved her right arm over her left shoulder narrowing her eyes she quickly threw her arm forward releasing the hook hitting her target Kotestu quickly jerked the chain back with the dummy. Kotestu quickly brought her heel down pinning the dummy to the ground smiling impressed by how useful this took will be.

"Nice!" Ichika cheered.

"Good work." Kotestu smiled looking back at her.

"Heh, it's what I do!" Ichika grinned making a fist proud of her work.

"I was wondering where you have run off to." Aoi spoke making both look back, Kotestu blushed looking away remembering their kiss.

"Aoi, what brings you here?" Ichika asked walking to him.

"Just came looking for my lovely partner here." He pointed as Kotestu tied her new toy to her waist.

"What do you need?" Kotestu asked keeping her eyes to her the grappling hooks not wanting to make eye contact with Aoi at the moment.

"Thought you might want to tag along on some important business." Aoi replied Kotestu looked up at him a serious expression on her face.

"I'll go." She replied walking to him.

"Not dressed like that." He pointed as she looked down.

"Why not?" She pressed her brows together.

"You're going to want to blend for this mission." Aoi replied as Kotestu sighed.

Kotestu walked next to Aoi having changed from her assassin clothing to a kimono. It was a dark red color with the design of white flowers.

"Look at that you can wear colors aside from black." Aoi commented Kotestu looked up at him.

"The one wore was dark grey! Not black." She corrected.

"Right."

"So business do we need to attend to?" Kotestu asked.

"Shopping."

"What?" She asked confused.

"We need some supplies." Aoi explained.

"But, the important business?" Kotestu asked.

"This is important business." Aoi laughed walking ahead as Kotestu stood embarrassed to have been tricked so easily.

"Damnit." She cursed following after Aoi till she tripped over her sandal Kotestu gasped.

"Kotestu!" Aoi called reaching for her till Kotestu stopped from falling. She blinked staring at the ground then up to see the strange man smiling down at her. His long blond hair flowing in the breeze, he was dressed head to toe in white.

"Are you alright?" He asked helping Kotestu back on her feet.

"Y-yes, thank you." Kotestu blushed till she noticed he was holding her hand.

"Good I would feel terrible if anything were to happen to a lady while I was around." He smiled placing a kiss on her hand causing shivers to shoot up her spine.

"Hey!" Aoi growled pulled Kotestu back away from him standing in between.

"What kind of guy goes around kissing woman's hands?" He glared.

"A gentleman of course." He replied with a smile winking at Kotestu who looked away feeling a trickle of sweat go down her cheek.

"What a creep!" Aoi growled watching him leave.

"Are you ok?" Aoi asked looking back at Kotestu who stood blushing her brows frowning.

"I'm fine…" She replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **I have not beat this "game" in fact I am stuck at a "checkpoint" because I do not have enough "purses" So I have given up (for now or maybe forever). I really did want to try and play again and start a romance with Soji. He seems interesting enough but since I am stuck and have issues with the "gameplay", I plan to NEVER play this "game" again. I have decided to make up Soji's backstory. Who knows! I might make my OC fall for Soji instead! :/**

 **Chapter 5**

Kotestu opened the door looking outside the sun was shinnying bright she smiled to herself to see the nice weather, she stepped out holding the basket of laundry.

"Good morning Kotestu!" the voice greeted, Kotestu looked over to see her neighbor waving at her.

"M-morning." She greeted back.

"How's Aoi doing?" She asked.

"He's well, just busy with work." Kotestu replied.

"I see being a hairdresser must keep him busy."

"Yeah." Kotestu smiled.

"It's a good thing he was a wife like you to take care of him." She smiled making Kotestu's face light up bright red.

"Umm…" She strutted unsure of what to say.

"Well take care! I'll see you later dear." She smiled leaving as Kotestu sighed. She really didn't have much of a choice to play the role as "wife" just so it didn't look weird. Kotestu stood cooking she looked back to see Aoi enter the kitchen yawning while he scratched his stomach.

"Evening." Kotestu greeted.

"Evening already? Can't believe I was asleep for that long."

"I've cooked some food, I'm not very good at it though. I can only make some basic stuff." Kotestu blushed Aoi smiled petting her head.

"There is nothing wrong with sticking to basics." He ensured.

Aoi and Kotestu walked down the busy streets they both had been summoned by Kinishiro and were making their way to him till.

"AOI!" a cheerful voice called out making him look over as a woman covered wth some heavy makeup clung to him.

"Chidori…" He grumbled a little annoyed to have her in his personal space.

"I haven't seen you around lately!" she whined looking up at him. Kotestu stood watching the two not really caring till something caught her attention.

"I have many clients I need to see so you know how that can get." Aoi explained making Chidori pout.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Ehh…hm?" Aoi noticed Kotestu was gone.

"Kotestu?" Aoi called out looking around.

"Huh?" Chidori asked.

"The girl who was with me, where did she go?" he asked as Chidori frowned.

"Aoi?"

Kotestu leaned against the wall hearing the rucks inside she could hearing the whimpering of a woman and a male voice yelling.

"Think we are fucking around!?"

"W-we are sorry!" She apologized Kotestu stepped forward slipping on the fox mask she had stolen. The man grabbed the owner of the bathhouse brining her close to him. He raised his left hand readying to hit her till his left hand was pinned to the wall with the kunai. He stood a moment processing the fact his hand was pinned to the wall he looked over and began screaming in pain.

"Boss!" the two henchmen cried out looking at him Kotestu stood watching the two.

"Argh! Who the fuck are you!?" The boss cursed looking back at Kotestu.

"Kill her! Fucking kill her!" He ordered as the two henchmen pulled their swords out.

"You're going to regret that!" one yelled running at her Kotestu tried to slide her foot back only to realize. She was in a kimono not her ninja gear this made her moving around a challenge.

"Shit!" she cursed knowing now she might be in trouble. The man brought his blade down as Kotestu jumped to the side avoiding the blow. She quickly shot her hand out holding the man's wrist as she threw her fist punching the man in the face making him stumble back. Kotestu held the katana in her hand twirling it. She grabbed some fabric from the side of her kimono cutting into giving her a high thigh cut. Kotestu smirked to see she could now move a little easier. On her right leg you could see her strap full of sharp kunai ready to use. Kotestu threw the katana back at the henchmen who gasped to see the blade twirling in midair making its way to him. He screamed closing his eyes thinking it would land on him and end him. He sat trembling opening his eyes slowly to see the katana in the ground between his legs sparing his life. His eye rolling into the back of his skull as he fell back out. Kotestu pulled the kunai out ready to take on the second criminal.

"Bitch!"He cursed as he dashed at her sparks flying through the air. Kotestu stood having blocked the heavy blow she stood glaring at the man as she slide her kunai alongside of the katana's blade driving the kunai into the man's side. He stood groaning falling to his knees holding his bleeding wound. Kotestu looked at the man still pinned the wall.

"S-stay back! Don't come near!" He cried as Kotestu shot her hand forward making him flinch. He opened his eyes to see the mask close to his face.

"Don't come back here again. This bathhouse is under my protection." Kotestu warned as the man nodded sobbing.

"Y-yes!" He agreed as Kotestu pulled the kunai out making him cry out as he quickly left. Kotestu sighed pulling the mask back smirking.

"Excuse me?" the voice called as Kotestu looked back to see the owner.

"I do not have much to offer but please take this." The owner teared up offering her money.

"N-no, it's alright, really." Kotestu smiled.

"But…"

"Kotestu?" The voice called Kotestu turned around to see Soji looking at her surprised.

"What happened?" Soji asked.

"Long story." Kotestu replied heading for the exit.

"Didn't Kinishiro ask for you and Aoi?" Soji asked looking at her.

"You're kind of bothersome Soji." Kotestu grumbled making him glare at her making her jump.

"Sheesh did you even need a blade to kill? With eyes like that should be enough to get the job done." Kotestu smirked making him sign shaking his head.

"What the hell happened?!" another voice asked both looked over to see Aoi in shock.

"You should keep a better eye on your partner, Aoi." Soji advised leaving the scene.

"I'm not some child." Kotestu grumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"We've gathered some information of a meeting happening tonight." Kinishiro announced Aoi, Kotestu, and Soji stood listening.

"Tori will not be attending this meeting tonight however he is sending one of his men on his behalf." Kinishiro explained Aoi lowered his gaze Kotestu looked over at him.

"I will be sending you three to silence the targets." Kinishiro ordered.

"That is all." He ended Aoi turned his back leaving the room heading back to home.

* * *

Once home Kotestu stood watching as Aoi adjusted his gear.

"What's wrong?" Kotestu asked.

"Someone I know is going to be at the meeting tonight." Aoi frowned.

"Who?" Kotestu asked.

"Chidori…" He answered looking up at her.

"The escort?" Kotestu asked.

"Yes, she told me yesterday that she was going to attend this meeting… I don't know why they would take her though."

"A trade maybe?" Kotestu suggested.

"I don't want her to get caught in this." Aoi frowned till the knock on the door made them both look back.

"It's probably Soji." Aoi sighed standing up to his feet following after her.

* * *

Aoi, Soji and Kotestu stood on the roofs watching as the men entered the building. Aoi gasped to see Chidori entering the building with one of them. Kotestu seemed more occupied with the man behind him. He was huge!

"It's probably best to wait for them to finish their meeting, then each of us can follow a target and take him out." Soji suggested both nodded in agreement.

 **INSIDE:**

"Tori-San sends his deepest regrets for not being able to come tonight." The man spoke as the others sat across the table.

"Per phase he can join us another time." The man replied.

"Indeed."

"Now, down to business."

"13 years ago you introduced Tori-San a very interesting weapon, however our transaction was put on hold." The Tori henchmen spoke.

"Tori-San would very much like to continue it."

"I see, however the price for these weapons will not be cheap."

"Understandable." He chuckled Chidori looked over at the henchmen she was assignment to keep an eye on this henchmen.

"These weapons!" Chidori spoke up both men looking back at her.

"What will they be used for?" She asked a trickle of sweat ran down her cheek.

"Who is this wench?" The man from across the table asked annoyed.

"Ah, haha pay no mind to her, she is only a whore." The henchmen laughed glaring over at her.

"N-no I will not sit by as you two make a deal to smug in weapons that can cause harm!" Chidori yelled standing up.

"Whore! What are you doing!?" Tori's henchmen yelled.

"No! This has been going on long enough!" She yelled turning to leave till there was a loud sound making the men in the room cover their ear.

 **OUTSIDE:**

"What the hell was that?" Soji asked looking at the building Kotestu's eye wide as her body trembled.

"Kotestu?" Soji asked looking over at her.

"That sound…." She mumbled remembering that sound the night her father was killed.

"Chidori!" Aoi yelled jumping down from the roof.

"Aoi! Wait!" Soji yelled chasing after him.

"Err, shit…!" Kotestu cursed grabbing her hand trying to stop the trembling.

"Soji! Move!" Aoi yelled.

"Stop think about what you are about to do!" Soji yelled.

"Tsk…" Aoi gritted his teeth looking away.

 **INSIDE ROOM:**

"What the fuck!?" Tori's henchmen cursed as the blonde hair man stepped in smiling.

"We can't have anyone with too much information threating to tell." He smiled.

"What's that a little too loud!?"

"Yes, so I suggest you all run." He smiled leaving the room.

"Shit, shit, shit!" they cursed as they all took his advice leaving the room.

* * *

The three assassin's stood on the roof looking over to see the men quickly existing the building in a rush.

"Something didn't go well." Kotestu commented watching the men.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Aoi yelled leaving.

"Aoi!" Soji yelled watching him.

"Soji, they are starting to leave." Kotestu spoke.

"Tsk, damnit Aoi…. Kotestu go after those two, I take care of them." Soji replied.

"Got it!" She replied jumping down quickly going after them.

* * *

Kotestu panted chasing after her two targets they had caught on to the fact they were being followed and had been running from her. The sky above growled as the clouds collected Kotestu gritted her teeth annoyed.

"I've had enough of this chase!" She yelled throwing the kunai at her target in front only to have the large man stop and put his arm up blocking the kunai. Kotestu stopped and looked at the man confused.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"Fuck her up Hiroki!" The man behind yelled cheering him on. Hiroki smiled removing his cloak he wore bringing his knuckles together making a clank sound. Kotestu stood glaring at her target, his fist inside a metal like glove.

"Okay." Kotestu held her hands on the hilts of her blades waiting.

"Hehe, little girl you don't stand a chance!" The man behind yelled Kotestu glared over at him making him shut his mouth. With a blink Kotestu appeared in front of the man her blade against his fist.

"Tsk." She growled she dropped down quickly slashing out a combo only to be blocked every time. Kotestu gasped to see she had left an opening for her opponent she quickly tried to block only to fail and be hit in the side she coughed in pain as she stumbled back trying to gain some distance on to be followed up by a brutal combo by Hiroki.

"Fuck!" Kotestu cursed getting hit left and right trying her best to block the heavy blows. Kotestu flew back rolling in the ground till she stopped herself. She turned her hand into a fist. She stood up twirling her blades sliding them back in to the sheath.

"Hmph, you can't land a hit on me ninja." Hiroki smiled Kotestu stood not saying anything back she took a step forward running at him again.

"Again?" When well you learn?" He laughed.

"Huh?" Kotestu had slid between his legs quickly rising to her feet Hiroki looked back at her confused Kotestu smirked pulling the chain she had tied his ankle. Hiroki fell on his back hard growling annoyed he gasped to see Kotestu above him brining the blade down. Hiroki quickly brought his hands stopping the blade Kotestu growled glaring down at him.

"Just die!" She growled till she gasped and was thrown back Kotestu rolled on to the ground not moving.

"Little shit!" He cursed getting up walking to her. Kotestu groaned she was getting tired and her wounds on her were starting to hurt to the point it hurt to move. Kotestu slowly got up raising her head looking up to see him walking towards her.

"This ends now!" He yelled running to her Kotestu took a deep breath pulling her blades out. Lighting hit and the two stood facing each other. Hiroki stood holding onto Kotestu's blades stopping her hit.

"You're pretty strong..." He smirked Kotestu glared putting all her strength into her arms trying to get the blades close to his neck.

"But, it is not enough!" He laughed quickly moving grabbing her by both her wrist raising her off the ground.

"What!?" Kotestu gasped.

"The end." He grinned withdrawing the blade driving it into her side. Kotestu stayed still wide eye to feel the blade pierce into her flesh.

"Ahh…." She groaned as the blood trickled from her mouth Soji jumped down gasping. Hiroki pulled the blade out throwing Kotestu into the water.

"Kotestu!" Soji yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh fuck! Have I been spelling "Kinshiro" wrong?! I probably have! Aaahhh oh well… Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7**

Kotestu fell into the cold dark water everything around her slowly being engulfed by darkness. She closed her eyes as her wound bleed out.

 _"Is this how it ends…?"_ She thought.

 _"Me dying here…?"_ She slowly opened her eyes to see a figure swimming towards her.

* * *

Kotestu gasped shooting her eyes open, she laid in the futon breathing heavy she brought her hand to her temple.

"A dream?" She asked herself.

"No." The voice replied making her gasp to see Soji sitting across the room with the fire.

"Soj- ah!" She cried in pain holding her side having attempted to sit up.

"Don't move idiot, you got injured." He informed walking to her.

"Ahh…" She looked down to see bandages wrapped around her under the yukata she wore remembering her fight.

"Right…" She mumbled till herself till she made a face to see the different clothes on her.

"This… clothes?" She asked her cheeks flaring up.

"Hm? Well I had to change you, you were soaking wet." Soji replied taking a seat next to her Kotestu sat looking over to see her ninja gear hung drying next to his gear.

"Wait… y-you changed me?" She asked.

"Who else?" He asked.

"Y-you saw….""

"I didn't do anything weird if that's what you are worried about." Soji replied Kotestu looked up at him.

"N-no that's not it! It's just…." She stopped looking down.

"The scars?" He asked Kotestu nodded.

"My body is covered in them…" She spoke.

"Pretty gross huh?" She smiled scratching the back of her head till she noticed Soji pulling his yukata down.

"Whoa! W-what are you doing!?" Kotestu blushed only to gasp to see the large scar on his back.

"I got this saving a kid." Soji spoke.

"I was on a mission and the kid had the shit luck of running in to my target." He explained remembering.

"He just bumped into him he was going to killing in that second."

"Scars aren't hideous or gross." Soji spoke fixing his yukata looking up at Kotestu.

"The scar on your eye." He pointed out making her look down clenching her fist.

"You got it when you were just a kid, in my eyes it makes you strong. You survived that hell." He added Kotestu gasped wide eye to hear his kind words.

"T-thanks." She smiled feeling her cheeks blush.

* * *

Hours had passed and the rain outside had finally died down. Soji stood at the entrance looking out it was still dark. Kotestu slipped on her ninja gear walking over to Soji.

"You sure you don't want to rest some more?" Soji asked looking back at her.

"I'll be fine." She ensured grabbing her black hair tying up out of her way.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost Soji and Kotestu!?" Kinshiro yelled Aoi frowned keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Everything went to hell…" Aoi replied.

"And how did that happen!?"

"Err… look right now we need to be looking for them! I found blood and I don't know whose it is! They could be hurt or worse!" Aoi yelled Ichika stood next to Kinshiro worried till the doors slide open.

"What's with yelling?" Kotestu asked with Soji next to her.

"Soji! Kotestu! You're alive!" Ichika cried running to her throwing her arms around Kotestu only to have her scream in pain.

"Arrghh! ICHIKA! I'm wounded!" Kotestu growled with tears in her eyes bearing the pain on her side.

"Huh?" She asked pulling back looking down to see the blood soaking through.

"Wuaah! Kotestu! You're hurt!" Ichika screamed even more worried.

"Yeah I know! I was there!" Kotestu yelled.

"Eehh! So the blood Aoi found was yours?!" Ichika asked Aoi stood frowning unable to make eye contact with either of his teammates.

"Aoi?" Kotestu asked looking over at him.

"Yeah! He found blood and came here and told us." Ichika explained Kotestu stood looking at Aoi who kept his gaze down not daring to look down.

"Tch." Kotestu pushed Ichika aside gently as she walked to Aoi, Aoi looked up only to get punched in the face Aoi stumbled back falling to the ground holding his cheek Kotestu groaned falling to her knees holding her side.

"Kotestu!" Ichika cried running to her side.

"Self bastard!" Kotestu growled glaring at him.

"Your stunt costed us!"

"I…."

"Tsk." Kotestu stood back to her feet leaving the room.

"Chidori is dead." Aoi spoke Soji looked down at him.

"I'm sorry..." Soji replied leaving the room.

"Aoi you of all should know better than to mix personal feelings during a mission." Kinshiro spoke.

"I know… I failed Chidori…." Aoi closed his eyes feeling the loss.

* * *

"You reopened your wound." Soji growled looking at mess as Kotestu held her shirt up.

"He needed to be punched." Kotestu replied pulling her shirt off leaving her in her crop like tube top that covered her breast. Soji blushed a bit to see her a little be unashamed.

"Ahem well good thing is we have more supply here so I'll be able to stitch better." Soji spoke gathering the stuff he would need. Kotestu laid back thinking about the mission.

 _"I need to go to her!"_ Aoi yelled Kotestu closed her eyes feeling annoyed but why? Was she jealous to see Aoi so worried over a whore instead of her? No she didn't need anything such as love to get in her way of her mission. But maybe she craved that one thing everyone girl around her had, someone. Kotestu gritted her teeth putting her arm over her eyes Soji looked up at her.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No… " She replied.

"Are you done yet? I'm a bit hungry!" She grinned looking up at only to freeze to see him above her his face inches from hers.

"W-what are you doing?" Kotestu asked confused with flushed cheeks.

"Kotestu..." Soji called out leaning in closing the distance between them till the door slid open making Kotestu quickly react by shoving his face away from hers.

"Kotestu!" Ichika smiled entering the room stopping to see her gritting her teeth in pain. The reflex causing her pain.

"D-damnit…." She cursed feeling her wound sting.

"Any more and I just may die of blood loss!" Kotestu growled.

 **A/N: Okay yeah a little Soji action! But I just thought of this! I never typed in the summary of this being a OC x Aoi fic. So I just want to throw that out there for Aoi fans. (Eh my bad) She may end up with Soji in the end I don't know. I DON"T EVEN KNOW and I'm the writer! I'm just typing whatever my brain thinks up! ):D No hate! I'm a student and busy with medical classes! Ahh!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Shit I forgot that one guy's name…. he shall be named "William" that may or may not be his name I don't know I forgot.**

 **Chapter 8**

Kotestu stood in front of the log with rope tied around it she threw punches and kicks. Ichika walked up to her watching her Kotestu's blades in her arms.

"I sharped and fixed your blades!" She smiled holding her weapons up Kotestu looked back smiling she walked over to her taking them examining her work.

"Excellent work Ichika." Kotestu grinned admiring her work.

"Hehe!"

"I suppose I could end my training here and pick the rest up later, how about a treat?" Kotestu asked as Ichika grinned.

"A treat!?" She asked as Kotestu nodded.

* * *

Kotestu sat in the water at the bath house she had save she sat sinking in half of her face thinking about the new Intel she had received.

"What's wrong?" Ichika asked entering the water sitting across from Kotestu.

"Kinshiro shared some interesting news." Kotestu replied.

"Oh?"

"There is a foreigner doing business with Tori and he's informed me of an upcoming meeting where Tori will appear." Kotestu grinned.

"A tall blonde and wears a white suit head to toe." She described.

"William." Ichika replied.

"Huh?"

"Kinshiro has given me orders to follow him around on certain days." Ichika informed.

"I didn't know you were out on the field." Kotestu replied surprised to hear about her job.

"I hardly go out, I'm not much of a fighter but if I am able to help a little more than I am more than happy to help." Ichika blushed.

"I appreciate your work!" Kotestu smiled.

"Oh no need you, Aoi and Soji do way more than me…."

"Without the information gathered by you we wouldn't know who to track, you play a big part Ichika and don't forget it!" Kotestu encouraged making her blush.

"O-okay! Thank you!"

"Kotestu were you going to stay the night again at my place?"

"Yeah if you don't mind that is."

"Of course not!" Ichika smiled.

* * *

Kotestu sat on the roof of Ichika's house looking up at the stars she smiled enjoying the peaceful night till a shadow appeared on the roof with her. Kotestu quickly jumped to her feet holding the dagger in her hand.

"You're always on guard aren't you?" The voice commented Kotestu stood ready waiting for them to step into the moonlight.

"A girl can't be too careful now can she?"

"Indeed." They replied stepping into light pulling their mask down Kotestu lowered the blade.

"S-Soji?"

"Why are you here?" Kotestu asked putting the blade away.

"Why are YOU here?" Soji asked Kotestu looked down.

"I punched Aoi, I don't know about you but if I had gotten punched I wouldn't want that person living with me anymore." Kotestu explained.

"He needed some sense knocked into him, had he stayed with us you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Soji replied.

"It wasn't that bad." Kotestu replied grabbing her arm. Days had passed since that mission and Kotestu was feeling guilty for having punched Aoi, she understood he had loss someone close and the way she reacted wasn't the best at the time.

"Look it doesn't matter I'm alive right?" Kotestu spoke looking up at him only to gasp to see him in front of her.

"It matters to me…" He replied Kotestu looked away unsure of what to say till she felt Soji's fingers grab a strand of her hair.

"Your hair has gotten long…." He commented playing with it. Kotestu looked up at him feeling nervous.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Soji confessed.

"Soji…" Kotestu spoke till her chin was pulled up pressed against his lips. Kotestu stood wide eye as her body froze. Soji pulled away slowly looking at her.

"I care about you Kotestu…" Soji spoke Kotestu stepped back covered her mouth with her hand.

"I have to go!" She yelled leaving Soji stood watching her leave his cheeks turning a slight pink he could feel his heart beating against his chest.

 **Next Day:**

Kotestu stood behind the man as he dropped dead Aoi looked back at her unsure of what to say to her she had been staying with Ichika for a while to give him his space.

"Hey uh." He called out as Kotestu looked back at him.

"Yes?" She replied cleaning her blades off.

"It's just… you've been away for some time-" Aoi spoke till Kotestu walked passed him.

"Kotestu?" He asked looking back to see her leaning against the building watching. Aoi walked to her looking out to see the tall blonde dressed in a white suit.

"Isn't that?" Aoi asked remembering the foreigner they had run into a while ago. Kotestu stood watching as the two exchanged words. After a while the foreigner left. Kotestu quickly dashed out tailing him.

"Kotestu!" Aoi called out following after her.

"That has to be him!" Kotestu thought to herself watching as he continued walking till he came to a stop at the docks. Kotestu stood watching him confused.

"So that is where Tori is getting the guns." Aoi spoke watching as well.

"Kinshiro briefed me on some news about him I didn't think we would run into him tonight." Kotestu spoke looking at Aoi when she turned back he was gone!

"What!?" Kotestu asked confused quickly running down to the docks. Kotestu stood looking around till a hand shot out from the darkness grabbing her.

"Aah!" She screamed.

"Kotestu!" Aoi yelled running to see the foreigner holding Kotestu with the gun to her temple.

"Shit…" She cursed.

"I knew I had a couple of pests following me, didn't think you guys would be quick as to replace the previous one though." He smiled Kotestu froze looking back him.

"W-what did you say?" Kotestu asked.

"Let her go!" Aoi ordered pulling out his weapons.

"I would think twice about that." He warned pressing the gun to her head.

"By the time you took a step to me your friend would have a hole in her head." He smiled.

"Damn it." Aoi cursed.

"Alright fine I won't strike now let her go!"

"Wait! What did you mean about the previous one!?" Kotestu growled.

"The cute little ninja girl, shame I had to put her down though." He explained.

"You bastard!" Kotestu growled struggling.

"Haha relax she might have survived if she got the help she needed." He grin Kotestu gritted her teeth annoyed.

"You will pay."

"Doubt it."

"Let her go already!" Aoi yelled.

"Not just yet I'm not done." He spoke.

"There will be a deal going down pretty soon I'm sure you've caught word of it." He spoke looking down at Kotestu who stayed quiet.

"I understand you are after Tori, that is fine with me just let me get my money that is due to me and leave." He offered.

"What!?" Aoi asked.

"Do you want her dead?" He asked reminding him of his hostage.

"Err… fine! I won't lay a finger on you!" Aoi agreed.

"Not so hard huh?" He smiled letting Kotestu go leaving.

"You okay?" Aoi asked.

"I'm fine it's Ichika we should worry about right now!" Aoi nodded as they both left.

* * *

The doors slid open as Kinshiro looked back to see Aoi and Kotestu entering the room both out of breath having run all the way back.

"Is she ok!?" Kotestu asked.

"H-how did you know?" Kinshiro asked.

"Ran into William on our night watch!" Kotestu replied sitting down looking down at Ichika.

"We found in time, we got the bleeding to stop but we don't know when she will awake…" Kinshiro explained Kotestu clenched her fist angry.

"He won't get away with this."

"I screwed up, I shouldn't have sent her to tail him for such a long period of time." Kinshiro lowered his head feeling guilty.

"Don't dwell on it, she survived at least and we got information." Kotestu replied trying to make him feel better.

"At the cost of her safety…"

"Ichika knew the risks, she could have denied the job but she didn't she did this because she wanted to help and she did!"

"Hmm…" Ichika groaned slowly opening her eyes.

"Ichika!"

"Kinshiro… I'm sorry… I got careless…"

"N-no you didn't do anything wrong!" Kinshiro assured.

"Kotestu, thank you for your words." She smiled Kotestu frowned to see her friend in pain.

"Yeah…"

"Kotestu, in my home in the closet I have your finished request." Ichika smiled Kotestu sat wide eye she knew what she was talking about and nodded.

"Ichika, thank you and I promise he will pay for this." Kotestu promised.

"Be careful." Ichika smiled closing her eyes.

"Ichika!?" Kotestu yelled worried.

"She's asleep." Kinshiro informed looking down at her Kotestu rose to her feet leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Done! I'm done! Its over! Last chapter and uh this is what happens when you watch Attack on Titan and brainstorm at the same time hahaha. Anyway one! I was none too pleased to find out that the pink hair character didn't even kill Tori!? Wtf? Aoi did it! What!? She just stabbed him! Oh ho ho ho no. Nope. Nope. I was not having none of that. My OC went crazy. That's all I'll say before I ruin it I guess. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

Kotestu entered Ichika's house she walked to the closet sliding the doors open she crouched down digging in the closet pulling the box out. She lifted the lid gasping

"She finished it…." Kotestu smiled closing the lid.

"Thank you Ichika." Kotestu closed the box taking it with her.

* * *

"13 years have passed since the death of my parents used as an escape for a smuggling business, I still remember the night all too well. Tonight is the night everything ends, I will take his life with my own hands."

* * *

"He's got a nice place." Aoi commented watching.

"Stay focused." Soji replied.

"Tsk." Aoi made a face looking around noticing Kotestu had yet to show, Aoi hadn't see her since last night.

"Where is she? No way she would miss today of all days." Aoi wondered.

"There's that foreigner." Soji pointed out Aoi looking back watching as William left.

"Bastard! He's lucky I promised him not to kill him…" Aoi growled annoyed watching him leave.

* * *

William walked down the empty street happy with himself another deal done and he escapes with his life. Indeed tonight was a good night. William walked till he stopped walking he smiled slipping his hand into his coat pocket quickly turning around aiming his gun only to gasp and see nothing behind him.

"Uh…" He smirked shaking his head embarrassed at himself.

"I must be tired, some rest would do me good." He told himself till he froze to feel fingers wrap around the side of his neck.

"W-what?" He asked wide eye looking down to see a gloved hand. The glove had claws sharp enough indeed to take a life.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" William asked looking back with eyes to see a figure wearing armor their face covered by the blue oni mask.

"Is it money you're after?" He asked.

"I want nothing but your life." They replied William gasped noticing the scar on the person's eye through the eye hole on the mask.

"You-!" He gasped.

"H-hey we made a deal! You promised not to kil-"

"No." Kotestu interrupted gripping his neck making him stop talking as the blood trickled down his neck.

"The one you made a deal with was not me it was him." She corrected.

"W-what?" he asked as Kotestu moved her hand her claws cutting his throat letting the blood spray out staining his white suit. William feel to his knees trembling watching as the blood poured from his wound. Kotestu stood watching him die.

* * *

"Looks like all of the dealing is done." Soji spoke watching as the men in the room laughed and drank. They all sat in one room they had the sliding doors open wide so you could see Tori's garden he had.

"Yeah Tori doesn't have a care in the world right now just look." Aoi pointed out watching the man. The two ninjas rose to their feet watching the group of men.

"It'll be messy but we should take them all out."

"Right."

"They have many exist and we have to make sure none escape and alert the authorities." Soji pointed out.

"Got it."

"You ready?" Soji asked looking at Aoi who nodded they looked back only to gasp to see what they saw.

"Wait! Who is that!?" Soji asked wide eye in horror to see the masked figure enter the room full of men and slide the doors behind them closed.

"I don't know!" Aoi replied equal nervous.

"Is someone else after Tori!?"

 **INSIDE ROOM:**

"Huh?" the men asked looking at the masked figure, Kotestu stood looking around the men she walked to the man at the end of the table the closest one to the opened doors.

"How the hell do you get in here?!" The men asked annoyed Kotestu ignored them walking to her target.

"Hey asshole we are talking to you!" they yelled, Kotestu stood in front of her target simply watching him.

"See something you like?" The man asked with a smile.

"Though with your clothes I can't really tell if your boy or girl, but whatever you are I can show you a good time." He laughed till Kotestu placed her hand on his head keeping him still. He groaned to see the claws on her gloves dipping into head.

"The fuck!?" He cursed as Kotestu quickly slit his throat with her other hand. The blood sprayed on the tale staining the drinks and foods that had been laid out.

"The hell!?" Soji and Aoi gasped.

"You shit!" the men yelled standing up pulling their swords out Kotestu stood watching as the men glared at her she turned her attention over to Tori. This made him jump scared to be looked at by this killer.

"Get him!" Tori yelled as all men all dashed towards Kotestu stepped back grabbing the first's man's sword that was swung. She swung her arm cutting the man's face taking out his vision he screamed in pain falling to his knees holding his face. Kotestu took the sword sliding her foot back getting in a stance as the group of men came at her.

"We'll fucking kill you!" the yelled as Kotestu took a step forward hacking and slashing the group that surrounded her. The room the walls were covered in the men's blood.

"Get him! Get him! Hurry and kill him already!" Tori yelled getting angry. Kotestu stood with clashed blades with the man in front of her. She looked back to see another man coming from behind she narrowed her eyes annoyed till he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey!" The man gasped Kotestu turned her attention back to the man in front pressing down more on her blade making him struggle.

"Shit!" He cursed as Kotestu broke his guard quickly slashing him taking him down.

"One against one, two, three nah I don't feel like counting." Aoi smiled while playing with his weapon in hand.

"I'm guessing we are after the same target but I'm afraid you will not be the one to kill him." Soji spoke Kotestu stood not saying anything watching as Soji walked away and began to fight with the men in the room. Kotestu looked over to see Tori leaving the room ordering the men in the room to stall them. With that Kotestu quickly sprinted after Tori the two guard at the doors stepped forward only to be taken out fast by her.

"You're in my way." Kotestu spoke glaring down at the men below her she opened the doors to see the stairs leading up. The stairs however were occupied by more of Tori's men. Kotestu narrowed her eyes feeling her angry rise.

"Get… " She spoke as she took a step forward going up.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" She yelled quickly dashing forward. The narrowing of the stairs was difficult added a bunch of men with sword and then you got a real problem. Kotestu gritted her teeth annoyed as she quickly slashed her way up the stairs, the more she cut the more she began to lose grip of herself almost becoming a monster. Kotestu breathed heavy making her way up the stairs covered in blood and some wounds from the scuffle.

"What is this feeling inside of me…?" Kotestu asked herself making her way to the top of the stairs she stood in front of the closed doors.

"I'm hurt, yet I can't feel the pain." Kotestu stood looking at her blood stained glove.

"Am I turning into a monster?" She wondered opening the doors to see the man she had fought and lost against in the center of the room grinning.

"Show me what you got kid." Hiroki laughed standing up getting ready.

"Where is Tori?" Kotestu asked clenching the sword in hand.

"He's up in the roof but you will not be making it to him-"Hiroki laughed only to freeze to see the masked figure in front of him. He stumbled back holding the wound on his chest.

"The hell!? I didn't even see him move!" Hiroki panicked looking he started at the onii mask and for some reason that struck fear into him.

"I don't know what you are but you will not reach Tori!" He yelled running at the masked figure with his fist. Kotestu swung the blade once and Hiroki stood still trembling sweat trickling down his body.

"Aarrgghhh!" He screamed as her forearm fell the ground. Kotestu looked at her blade.

"This sword won't hold up for long." She spoke she looked back at the sword she had been carrying.

"Aahh haaa!" Hiroki screamed in pain holding his arm.

"But I will use for now." Kotestu spoke pointing the blade at him.

"H-how…?" He asked as Kotestu tilted her head to the side confused by the question.

"Just die." She replied swinging the blade cutting his throat ending him. Kotestu held the sword out till the blade shattered to pieces falling to the ground.

"Kotestu." The voice spoke the masked figure kept their back turned as Soji entered the room holding his wounded arm.

"You're her aren't you?" Soji asked only to have them leave the room.

"Wait!" He yelled reaching out for her.

Tori stood looking out into the city the wind blowing he looked back to see the masked figure from before.

"What is it you want? Money?" Tori asked turning his body to face the killer.

"I-I can give it to you." He smiled nervous.

"The only thing I'm here to collect if your life." They replied.

"Tch… then are you the one responsible for the murder of my comrades?" Tori asked.

"You will be joining them soon." They added.

"Bastard." Kotestu reached behind her untying the strings that kept her mask on.

"I want you to see…" She spoke.

"I want my face to be the last thing you see as you enter the next world…" Kotestu spoke raising her head Tori stood shaking a bit.

"That scar…." He mumbled knowing who she was. Out of the cruelest things he has done leaving a scar on a child is something one does not forget

"Y-you're alive…. B-but how?" He asked Kotestu reached behind her pulling the blade she had been carrying.

"This belonged to my father I see it fit to use it to end your worthless life." Kotestu spoke swinging the blade back. The blade shined bright when the moonlight hit it.

"Tch! You think I'm scared of you!?" He asked knowing that was stupid seeing as she had taken out most of his men alone.

"Shit!" He cursed to himself.

"Mmm Tori you have no idea how long I have waited for this…" Kotestu grinned her body trembling with excitement.

"Please do try to keep up with me, it's no fun when a man finishes early." She teased Tori swallowed hard pulling his sword out only to gasp and have to quickly block. Kotestu stood in front of him with their blades clashed.

"Yeah, resist try to delay your death." She spoke.

"You're insane!" He yelled finally being able to push her back.

 _"Fuck she is strong!"_ Tori growled as Kotestu stood waiting for him to attack.

 _"She's messing with me!"_

"Just die!" He yelled running at her Kotestu avoided his attempt of an attack and slashed his thigh. Tori fell to the ground groaning in pain holding his leg.

"Argghh! Shit!" He cursed Kotestu looked back at him.

"So weak." She glared turning her body back to him.

"W-wait!" Tori begged getting up on his feet.

"I-I'll leave Japan! I will go somewhere else where you will never see me!" Tori offered Kotestu stood looking at him.

"I've had enough." Kotestu replied ready to finish the job.

"You stupid bitch! I was giving _you_ a way out!" Tori laughed pulling the gun out Kotestu gasped wide eye as the gun went off. Soji and Aoi looked up to hear the loud sound.

"What was that!?" Aoi asked.

"Something not good, come on!" Soji yelled helping Aoi up to his feet both had gotten beat up pretty badly and were tired from all the fighting they had to do.

"Ack… ahh haha…" Tori stood hunched over as the blood poured from his mouth the gun on the ground next to him.

"Ahh…." He groaned as Kotestu drove the blade deeper in making more blood pour out on to the ground. Kotestu grinned her teeth.

"For… what it is worth… I'm sorry…" Tori apologized with that comment Kotestu felt the anger build up inside of her. She looked up at him her eyes wide with anger.

"Go to hell." She replied as she took a strong hold of the blade and slashed upward cutting Tori in half. Kotestu stood as his body fell back she stood watching she rested her hand on her side where the bullets had hit. She looked up into the sky smiling as the tears ran down her cheek.

"Hah ah, ahh hahahaahhh!" She laughed and cried falling to her knees with mixed emotions.

"Aahhh!" She screamed clenching her fist. What would happen now? So many questions ran through her mind. She thought she knew what she would do after this was over but how could she live her life if all she knew was killing.

"This world is a cruel place…" Kotestu spoke with teared eyes.

"But my nightmare is over…" Kotestu smiled. Aoi and Soji stepped on to the roof looking around.

"Kotestu!?" Soji called out looking around till he froze to see the body on the ground.

"N-no!" He yelled running only to stop and see it was Tori.

"S-she did this?" Aoi asked a bit scared.

"There's a lot of blood no way this is all from him, we need to find her she could be hurt!" Soji yelled looking back at Aoi.

Aoi and Soji desperately search for Kotestu but in the end she was nowhere to be found and at the end of the night they had to abandon their search. Was she alive or dead? Soji believed she was alive with no body found he choose to believe she was out there, who knows maybe living her life. Soji sat in the room holding the oni mask she had worn that night, it was stained with blood.

* * *

The young girl walked down the empty streets she had long pink hair that was tied in a ponytail, she wore a pink kimono and had a baby feature about her face.

"Oh no I'm lost." She whimpered looking around till she heard snickering she looked back to see a group of men behind her.

"Hey there." They greeted the girl frowned scared as they approached her.

"E-excuse me, but I'm lost could you help me…?" She asked scared.

"Of course we can!" He laughed grabbing her pulling her towards him.

"Aah!" She screamed.

"But what would we get in return?" He asked placing his hand on her waist.

"N-no please!" She cried trembling with fear till the man felt a sharp pain on his shoulder he looked over to see the hook digging into his flesh.

"The fuck?" He asked only to be jerked back hard.

"Aah!" He screamed as he hit the ground hard he groaned looking up to see the figure above him smiling.

"What!?" he asked only to get his face stomped on.

"Who the fuck are you!?" The men asked the figure had a scar on their eye and a pixie haircut. With a blink of an eye the figure appeared in front of them pulling out the katana.

"Aahh fuck!" They cursed trying to get away only to be too slow and be hacked up. Kotestu swung her blade back cleaning some of the blood off.

"You okay?" She asked looking back at the girl who sat in shear fear of the killing that had just happened.

"I would hurry to where ever it is you are going." Kotestu advised.

"Y-you killed them…" She mumbled staring at the pile then up only to gasp and see the girl gone.

"She's gone…" She sighed getting up.

END

 **A/N: I was really debating on having killed Kotestu off at the end. Have her get shot and dies and boom end! But I kept having little ideas of where she was still out taking criminals down with short hair! Hahah, so there you have it she is alive but not with the vigilantes anymore in fact they don't know that she is alive. :P Hope you enjoyed the story thank you to the readers who reviewed it, it encouraged me to continue writing till the end. (^_^) P.S there will be a bonus chapter, it's smut. (_)**


End file.
